Mate
by Mac12211
Summary: Chloe is two supernatural races making her a freak.When her dad gets her into an all supernatural school where no one knows her secret she's thrilled, even more so when she finds her mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V.

I wake up hearing someone banging on my door. I groan and flip over on to my stomach. They kept banging so I gave up on sleep. I got out of bed and pulled the door open so fast that they kept knocking almost hitting me in the face. Lucky for me I'm fast. I dodge out of the way just in time. My dad is standing outside my door, looking strongly happy. Looking at my dad's expression made me instantly wary.

"What's up dad?" I asked groggily. He looked even happier now.

"I got you into the best high school in the city!" he exclaimed happily.

"Really? Dad that's great!" I say with fake enthusiasm. I'm not like other kids and dad knows that. I'm a supernatural, which means I have powers. But even in the supernatural world, I'm different. I have more powers than anyone else. My mom was a necromancer, while my dad's mom is a werelioness. I'm both.

"I know what's even better is that it's a school for the supernatural. But you're not supposed to know that, none of the kids know." He sounded guilty, but when he looked at me he smiled.

"Dad, that's great! It's our little secret. I'm so happy!" This is going to be great. Nobody will think I'm a freak because I see ghosts and nobody knows my secret, so nobody will think I'm a freak because two supernatural races.

"Ok I won't tell."

"Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." He said sounding like a dad.

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers.**

**Devilish Bastard****: thankyou so much I'll try to update as quick as possible**

** . : ****thank you I'll try to keep it a good story**

* * *

Chloe's P.O.V.

I'm pulled out of my sleep by the sound of a lion roaring in my ear. To say I was surprised is an understatement; I jumped a foot in the air! After looking around the room I realize two things, first that there was no lion in my room, just my dad and a lion caller; second that it's three in the morning.

"What the hell dad! I thought there was a lion in my room." He has such a look of innocence on his face it's almost funny. Key word _almost_.

"Time to get up for school honey."

Chloe's dads P.O.V.

I wake up at two in the morning so I could get Chloe up at three. As I contemplate how to wake her up, I come across my old lion caller. That thing could wake the dead, which is good since Chloe sleeps like the dead. After I get ready I go into her room and blow into the lion right next to her ear. She's definitely up now she jumped a foot in the air!

"What the hell dad! I thought there was a lion in my room." I put a look of innocence on my face hoping to calm her down.

"Time to get up for school honey."

Derek's P.O.V.

I was asleep, dreaming about the blonde haired mystery girl when I was woken up by the sound of a lion roaring. After calming my nerves I went to find the source of the sound. I was downstairs when I saw the time. It was three in the morning!

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys **

**Guys I'm going to write a new chapter as soon**

** as possible but until then R&R**

**Mac12211 J**


	3. AN

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**First, guy i'm so sorry this isn't an update.**

**Second, i'm writing a new story called reading first test. **

**It is a quartet of the protector of the small characters reading the books. **

**Again so sorry this isn't an update**

**mac12211**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own darkest powers**

**Chloe's thoughts will be in **_italics_

**Her lioness's will be in bold**

**Derek's thoughts will be in bold **_**italics**_

**His wolf's will be **normal underlined

Chloe's P.O.V.

"Dad, why are we outside at three in the morning?" I questioned. What was he up to? He isn't a morning person and yet here he is bright-eyed and bushytailed.

"Training." He answered in a no nonsense voice. "There is a werewolf at your new school." O god. A werewolf meant that I would find my mate, and when a werewolf finds its mate it doesn't hold back until it's claimed you. Same goes for werelionesses.

"You need to learn how to control your lioness better. He said. I knew this, I would have to have perfect control of her otherwise I would be having sex on the school floor.

"Let's get started then." I said with ease. So we trained. About halfway through a training exercise I smelt him. Luckily I had control over my lioness who was begging me to take what was mine.

**Take him please. He is ours. **

_No, we can't not until he accepts the mating bond._

**But he is ours. You want him to.**

_Yes, I do but one of us has to think like a human, and that would be me._

**Fine but I will have him soon.**

She showed me a picture of a tall man, with dark black hair stopping just before his eyes. His eyes were an intense green with flecks of brown and honey.

**Our mate. **Her thoughts were simple and wildbut had a deep sense of love.

Derek's P.O.V.

I followed the noise to a nice quaint house out in the woods. I don't know why but my wolf wanted to get there as soon as possible. I just saw the two people in the yard when the smell hit me. It was the most delectable thing I had ever smelled in my entire life. It was a mixture of honey and vanilla, so sweet that I could almost taste it. That was when my wolf decided to enlighten me on some things.

Our mate. His thoughts were full of the girl standing in the yard with strawberry blonde hair and red highlights. The short girl with wide blue eyes full of shock and love. I figured that since they knew I was here than I might as well come out.

As I stepped out from the bushes…

**Thanks for reading and please**

**R&R**

**Mac12211**


	5. AN 2

**Sorry guys but my computer crashed and I won't be able to update in a while but my story's are on hold**

**Mac12211**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chloe's P.O.V**

Ashe steppers out of the forest I got a good look at him. The image my lioness gave me held no comparison to the real thing. When our eyes met I felt a static electricity run through me; my lioness pushed through and jumped him. I was watching from the back of my mind as she kissed him. His eyes widened then turned a bright yellow that meant his wolf was out. How fun.

**Jasmine's P.O.V.**

Chloe said that we had to wait to claim our mate. Not going to happen. He is MINE. So I took over and did what any respectable lioness would do, I jumped him. When I kissed him his eyes widened then turned yellow as he responded to the kiss. His lips were heaven on earth. So soft, and silky i needed more. The more I kissed him the more he become the wolf. When he was fully the wolf his soft lips went wild. Just as I was going to claim him,Chloe's dad pulled me away from him.

**Derek's P.O.V**

When I stepped out of the bushes my eyes immediately went to the girl with the strawberry blonde hair and eyes as blue as a ocean. When our eyes met I felt static electricity run through me. Her eyes turned a bright yellow. Then she jumped me so hard I stumbled back. She started to kiss me; and it was heaven. She tasted like cream. My wolf pushed through wanting to claim our mate. Right as he would have bitten her someone pulled her away.

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**For those of you who were wondering Derek's house is across town.**

**Mac12211**


End file.
